elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
An Obvious Misery
An Obvious Misery is a Daedric Prince quest available in . The Agent is tasked with putting a wereboar "out of his obvious misery" by its creator, Hircine. Background In their attempts to enhance their power, the Agent may seek to summon one of the sixteen known Daedric Princes that reign over Oblivion. In their search, the Agent must find a Witch Coven, whom are known to consort with the "The Huntsman of The Princes," Hircine. Objectives *Successfully summon Hircine at one of the Glenmoril Witch Covens. **Speak with the Daedric Prince and accept their quest. *Journey to and enter the dungeon specified by Hircine. **Slay the wereboar identified by Hircine. *Journey to the town mentioned by Hircine. **Speak with Hircine's apostle before the time limit expires. Walkthrough Having decided to seek the power of the sixteen Daedric Princes, and obtained a war-chest in the region 50,000–200,000 , The Agent may summon Hircine. However, the only faction in the Iliac Bay known to consort with "The Huntsman of The Princes," are the reclusive Glenmoril Witches. The Agent will therefore have to seek out one of their Covens, and request that they summon the Huntsman. The Miserable Blessing Successfully summoning Hircine will result in the Agent receiving a vision of the Daedric Prince, whom will off the Agent "a most excellent reward" should they accept their quest. This quest, should the Agent accept it, is to put a "child" of Hircine "out of his obvious misery." To do so, the Agent must track the "child," a wereboar to its lair and kill it, before heading to an apostle of the Prince to receive their reward: Hircine's Ring. With that, the Agent is off to slay the wereboar, whose lair is little more than one of the dungeons in the region. Due to Daggerfall's random spawning mechanics, the wereboar may not be the only example of Hircine's work, meaning that the Agent may have to keep slaying the Prince's progeny before they receive this notification: With that, the Agent must escape the dungeon and speak with Hircine's apostle, residing in a nearby town. Doing so before the time limit expires will successfully complete the quest, with the Agent receiving their infamous reward from the apostle. Rewards Successfully slaying Hircine's "child" and meeting with their apostle will result in the Agent being rewarded with Hircine's Ring, a powerful Daedric artefact. Furthermore, the Agent will receive a reputation boost with the Witch Coven that summoned Hircine on their behalf, most likely the Glenmoril Witches. Conversely, failing the quest will not only see the Agent go unrewarded, but also cost them a reputation with the Coven. The changes made to reputation, either by successfully completing or failing the quest are shown below: Journal Trivia *Indoor Witch Covens, most of which are members of the Glenmoril Witches, will only summon Hircine. *When asked for any news, NPCs have a variety of comments to make referencing the quest: **Acceptance: "Real nasty squeals and grunts coming out of dungeon, direction of here." or "I hear there's some kind of mad half-pig thing in dungeon to the direction." **Success: "Real quiet around dungeon lately." or "Wonder what happened to that pig-thing that used to run around these parts." **Failure: "That pig-thing that was here ran up north, like there was something after it." or "Wonder what would spook a wereboar, make it run away like it did." **Hircine's Ring: "I have no idea what The Hircine Ring does." Bugs * "Hircine's Ring" appears as a buckler in the Agent's inventory, but acts as a ring. ** It is also listed as "The Hircine Shield". Category:Daggerfall: Daedric Prince Quests